Past and Present
by Shido
Summary: Harry learns how the Four Founders came together, how they worked together to save Europe from the demons, and dark wizards.
1. To know the past is to know the future

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The Founders are just my interpretation of them and that's about it. Slash warnings in the future. This goes along with my fic Gifts, but you don't have read it to understand.

Past and Present

Act I: Knowing the Past

Chapter One: The Four Founders and Their Beginnings  

Sixteen year old Harry Potter stared at the new addition to the head master's office, five new additions actually. The sword that he had used to kill the basilisk of Slytherin was hung between two shields, one of gold with a red lion, the other made of silver with a green serpent. Next to the silver shield was a silver swallow with emeralds imbedded where the blades met the shaft. On the right of the red shield was a bow with diamonds in it. Above them was a bronze staff with a large sapphire, about the size of a golf ball, on top. 

"Ah, Harry I see you discovered the weapons of the Founders," came Dumbledore's voice from behind him, "As you know the sword belonged to Lord Gryffindor. And I'm sure you guessed that the swallow was Lord Slytherin's, the bow was Lady Hufflepuff's, and the staff was Lady Ravenclaw's." He smiled at Harry, "Now, you're probably wondering why I asked you here, please sit."

Harry sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk as Dumbledore sat behind it. "Now before we begin I want to ask you some questions. First from what you know about the Four Founders what do you think about them?"

Harry blinked. Not really prepared for such a question. "Well, Hufflepuff was an extremely unbiased person. Ravenclaw reminds me of Hermione," Dumbledore chuckled slightly, "Godric was a hero who stood up for what was right and Slytherin was, he reminds me of the Malfoys."

"As many people think. Now do you have that opinion based upon what you heard or actual history?"

"Just what I heard, Professor Binns never really went over the founders."

"There is a reason for that. The Founders may have been the greatest heroes of the wizarding world, but a lot of what they did is kept here, in this office. Something I had only recently discovered.  Harry there is so little about each one of them that it is impossible to really describe what they were like. In fact no one knew their true personalities, or who their descendents were."

"Then what about the Heir of Slytherin?" asked Harry.

"Some managed to find roots to the Founders, Riddle among them, however it was extremely difficult being that the founders never really married. They took an oath to each other that their line of power would end with them."

"What do you mean 'line of power'?" 

"I'll explain that later. As I said they swore not have children, however when you are human it is very hard not fall in love, or to give into more base desires."

Dumbledore reached in his desk and brought out an aquamarine crystal ball. Inside wisps of smoke danced like ripples on water. "This is one of the Founder's Treasures, given to Rowena by Helga. All their Treasures were from each other in the first two years they tried to build Hogwarts. Godric gave the weapons to them, Helga gave Godric and Salazar those shields, Salazar made Godric that sword, Helga a magic hand mirror, and Rowena a dowsing pendent. I don't have the gifts Rowena gave them, they are hidden somewhere in the Ravenclaw common room, but they are magic circlets. Godric also gave the others eggs, when those three hatched they become the magical guardians of Hogwarts, a dragon to Helga, a phoenix to Rowena, and a basilisk to Salazar."

"So you're telling me that the basilisk I killed and the sword I killed it with . . ."

"Were gifts from Godric to Salazar and vice versa? Yes, but he was nearing the end of his life anyways and was half mad, it was probably better that you killed him then." He handed Harry the crystal ball. "There is a lot more that you need to know before we continue this. You're a going to fell a sharp pain then you'll black out. You'll wake up in about three seconds. Now relax, one, two, three, _Wissen."_

Harry felt the pain behind his eyes, collapsed forward and saw the world turn black.

*******************

A seventeen year old boy with bright red hair was whistling as he walked down the road. He was dressed in a simple brown shirt and black trousers along with simple leather boots. 

"Godric!" 

The boy turned to see a red haired girl around fourteen in red dress robes running after him.  "Ariel," Godric said, "Go home."

"No, you come home!" The girl shouted at him, "You're a fool to think you can run away and live with the muggles or the poorer wizarding families."

"Why, it's better living with them than with Father and the rest of you," Godric said lazily scratching his ear. "I can be myself, go on adventures with my friends, save a couple villages, things that magic should be used for."

"There you go again with that nonsense. Why should we help muggles when they don't help us?"

"There's more to live than trade Ariel. You are such a merchant, just go and leave me alone." He began to walk off again when Ariel put a hand on his shoulder. He yanked it off of him and sprinted as fast as he could to get away from his sister.  He could her screaming in the background, but closed his ears to her voice. _I'm my own man now_, he thought,****_yeah that's right, I can be myself now._

********************

Rowena Ravenclaw focused her eyes upon the crystal ball. "I see," she paused, "I see there is a child in your womb my lady."

The woman gasped, "How could you know, I just found out today."

Rowena smiled at the muggle woman, "I am a fortune teller Lady Henderson, I can know what happens anywhere from five minutes from know to the end of the century, further if I so wish."

Outside there was a scream and a man calling, "Lord Patrick's dead! He's been assassinated!"

"Lord Patrick, as in Joseph Patrick?" Lady Henderson asked. Rowena nodded.

"Yes it is him. I told him to be careful, but alas."

Lady Henderson thanked Rowena for the reading and hurried out of the tent. Once she was gone Rowena slumped in her wicker chair. 

"Patrick was the head of a powerful wizard family, who would be bold enough to send an assassin after him?"

Her thoughts were disrupted by a boy no older than fourteen dashing into her tent. Rowena stood and pointed her wand at her and he did the same to her. She noticed that he was carrying acupuncture needles. His blond hair was tied back in a pony tail and his green eyes were wide with fright.

"You're the assassin, aren't you?"

**************

Salazar waited for when the wizard was alone, but in place where people would find him shortly, incase he didn't give him a fatal injury he could be saved. _Yeah and have Master Lagen's other pupils beat me near an inch of my life, way to think Salazar._ When Joseph Patrick was alone Salazar let his needles fly. All three of them went into a fatal spot; one went through his left eye, the one through his throat, and the other through his heart. Salazar sighed_, another perfect kill_.

He leapt down from the tree he was in and ran as fast as he could from the scene and not be seen. He ducked into a tent and pulled out his wand just incase someone was in there. What he didn't expect was to have a wand pointed at him as well.

"You're the assassin, aren't you?"

Salazar stared at the witch. She had gypsy blood in her, which much was apparent from her Slavic looks. Her dark hair was put into an elegant bun, and her sapphire blue eyes bored into his own. She looked to be nineteen. 

"Perhaps I am," he said trying to sound menacing and was sure he sound scared.

"Who are you?"

"Assassins don't give out names unless they're going to kill whoever they give them to."

The witch smiled slightly, "If you weren't so young, and if you were a bit more confident I would be afraid. Did you make your first kill today?" she asked in a way that was both sweet and sneering trying to scare him some more. 

"I don't see how that's any of you business."

The witches eyes widened for a moment and Salazar knew she was seeing something.

"Four, there are four!" she half shouted half hissed then went slack. She stared at Salazar for awhile than turned. "You're free to go. I don't know why you killed tonight but the fates tell me you have good reasons, or reasons that will let others forgive you."

Salazar lowered his wand and was about disappear out the tent flap when the woman called him again, "I'm Rowena Ravenclaw by the way, and I'm sure we'll meet under better circumstances next time Salazar Slytherin."

Salazar left and ran quickly away from the tent.

***********

Helga twirled strands of her long brown hair as she waited. Her large amber eyes were locked on the door as she glared at it. The door opened and her fiancé walked in. He was a handsome man, beautiful actually, from a powerful wizarding family, and was very kind, but there was one problem, well two, but one that really affected her: the whole thing was being forced upon them and he was gay.

"Hallo Helga," Ulrich Troger said, "How are you today?"

"Pissy," she said in her most bitchy voice. She let a sigh and then smiled, "Sorry, things have been hellish lately. So did you bring Luc with you?"

Ulrich smiled, "Yes I did, and he is very excited to meet you. He's in the garden now, shall we go?"

Helga nodded. As they walked they talked about how life was, Helga had been able to drive her potions master into retirement by surpassing him in making several complex potions in a row. "I've said before and I'll say it again I put the Hell into Helga." Ulrich chuckled as the entered the garden.  "So where is your lover boy?"

"In the back, probably admiring the violets. You have excellent gardening skills."

In the back they did find a boy, about Helga's age around fifteen, though he looked younger with huge doe like eyes and a face that hadn't lost all of its baby fat yet. Helga let out a squeal and hugged him, "Aw! He's so cute! Like an angel!" She ran a hand through his dark hair, "And his hair is so soft! Uli he's perfect for you!"

"Helga you're chocking him."

Helga let go and stepped back, "Sorry."

Luc smiled and bowed his head.

"So how are you?"

There was a moment of silence as Helga and Luc just looked at each other, then both turned to Ulrich.

"What? Oh!" Ulrich coughed, "Helga I forgot to tell you, Luc's a mute."

"Oh I'm sorry."

Luc smiled and waved his hand as if to say he wasn't offended. Ulrich walked forward and hugged the smaller boy from behind and gave kissed the top of his head, "Luc meet Lady Helga Hufflepuff, Helga this is Luc, my lover."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Helga curtsied then giggled, "Aw, you two are so cute."

Ulrich smiled and Luc blushed. 

"So is he a wizard?"

"Yes, he mostly does herbology and potions; he's an excellent potions master. He can do the spells that require incantations but they aren't as potent."

Helga smiled and then clapped her hands, "I have an idea!" she said happily. "Let's all run away!"

"Run away?"

"Sure, I mean what do we got here and if we leave you two can be together without interference." She smiled and then screwed up her face. Her face became rounder and softer, her hair became the color of straw, and a patch of freckles was sprinkled across the bridge of her nose. Her breasts grew slightly, her hips became more slender. When she was done she looked up at the two boys and smiled. "Shall we go?"


	2. A meeting between two

Past and Present

Act I: Knowing the Past

Chapter Two: A Meeting between the Two

Salazar sighed as he walked into Lagen's study. Lagen was one of the most powerful wizards in Europe. Lagen was respected, feared, or hated by the rest if the wizard world. He was notorious for his anti-muggle born attitude, and his penchant for the dark arts.

Lagen was standing behind his desk when Salazar entered, "Ah Slytherin, back from your mission?"

"Yes, I completed it with no problems."

Lagen looked him over with his yellow serpent like eyes. "Are you sure?"

Salazar raised his mental barrier silently before Lagen's eyes locked with his, so he could probe into his mind. He didn't want Lagen to know about the seer. 

"Good," Lagen said looking away. "Take a seat Xavier and Vincent will be there shortly."

Salazar sighed inwardly; Xavier Kirk and Vincent Narrow were Lagen's other pupils. Xavier was tall and slim and he had dark hair that was cut at the nape of his neck. He also had a habit of making sure Salazar knew all his faults, and Vincent liked to beat the shit out of people who pissed him off. Vincent was tall too and very well built so his punches hurt. He was pale with black hair that was cut short so spiked slightly. 

Just as Salazar sat they walked in and sat in the chairs furthest from him. Lagen looked over his three students, "Good."

He walked over to Salazar and placed a hand on the blonde's head. "Thanks to Salazar's success last night we can now move on with the next phase of our plan." He paused and looked over Xavier, "He succeeded where you failed Xavier."

Xavier glared at Salazar. _Damn it _Salazar thought _why does he always make me the example? Doesn't he know that because I'm younger than them it pisses them off, not to mention the fact that-_

His train of thought was cut off by a loud bang. All four wizards turned to see an elder witch crawling out a large hole that was ripped across time and space. Lagen smiled, "Lady Pheone, how good of you to join us. We weren't expecting you for another  few days."

Pheone Black brushed off the dirt from her black robes and stood. Though well into live she still had a beauty about her, something that Salazar had heard about the Blacks, even if thrown into the worst situation they will always come out on top and looking good. Pheone smiled at Lagen, "As soon as heard I came. Our plans are finally starting to take shape at long last!" She held up her hands as if taking something into her soul and loving the feeling she was getting, "Soon we will be able to-" She stop and stared at Salazar curiously, "Hello, are you lost little boy?"

"Salazar was the one who took care of Joseph last night my lady, he knows as much as the other two," he gestured at Xavier and Vincent. 

Pheone smiled again and swooped upon Salazar who let out a squawk as she wrapped her thin arms around him, "Well if that's the case. I do hope you understand that we always expect the best from you."

"Salazar is the best; in fact he has a very unique gift." He lowered his voice and spoke in parsaltongue "_Don't you Salazar?"_

_"Yes my lord." _Salazar whispered, embarrassed from the praise he was getting from his master. 

"How wonderful for you Lagen, is he your heir then?"

Lagen looked over at Salazar, "No, he's not of my blood."

"But you don't have any children."

Lagen smiled, "If our plans work then I won't need an heir now will I?"

"Good point." 

************

Ulrich looked nervously around as Helga and Luc walked ahead, Helga, now disguised as a boyish girl in men's clothing. In fact you could hardly tell her apart from a boy.

"I can't change gender," Helga had told them after she had told them she was metamorphmagus, "But I can change how I look so I look like a boy. Another thing I can't change is my height, I'm stuck with that. And I can only change my weight within a few pounds, but other than that I'm free to change however I want."

"Wish she would have told me about this before she just changed," Ulrich muttered. He gave a sigh and watched Helga and Luc chatter away, or rather Helga chatter at Luc and he nodding, smiling and beaming at her. A smile crept on to Ulrich's face; it was rare that they met someone who could act normally around him. Most of the time Luc would have to endure people just thinking he wasn't wroth their time, or being so uncomfortable with being in the company of someone who could only make facial expressions to show his emotions that they leave. 

"So what do you think Luc?" Helga asked. Ulrich watched as Luc's expression became thoughtful and then he made a hand motion that meant 'look at the bright side'

Helga stared and closed her eyes, "Think positive?" Luc smiled and pointed at his smile and nodded. Helga nodded, "You're right I should look at the bright side of things."

Ulrich smiled, Helga was picking up Luc's sign language pretty quickly. He walked up to them and put a hand on his lover's shoulder. "So how are you too getting along?" 

Luc looked up at him and beamed.

"That's good." 

A shout was heard and the three of them turned to see a red headed boy running towards them. Ulrich got his wand out just incase when he saw a mob chasing after the boy.

"I was only trying to help!" the boy shouted, "I couldn't help that the demon decided to posses your prize cow!"

"It's Godric Gryffindor," Helga said with a laugh. "I wonder what he's doing out here away from his father's mansion?" She stood on her toes and shouted "Godric use your wand!" 

Godric stopped and stared at her then he pulled out his wand, shouted a few jinxes to slow down the mob and sprinted over to the three of them. "Let's go!" he shouted and the four of them left before the mob could regain their ability to move.

********

Godric slumped against the tree as he tried to catch his breath. "Thanks for the help,' he said, "Don't know what I was thinking. Forgetting about my wand, what kind of hero am I?"

"The starting out kind?" Helga offered. 

"I guess." He looked over Helga, "How did you know my name?"

"Oh, just a moment." Helga screwed up her face as her body returned to normal. "Helga Hufflepuff, your probably remember me from the parties my mother always had."

"Oh yeah, now I remember. I had no idea you were a metamorphmagus."

"Well, now you're one of the few that do. I've never told anyone before." She pointed to Ulrich, "This is my fiancée, Ulrich Troger, and this is his lover Luc."

Godric looked over the two of them, "How does that work?'

"Arranged marriage," Ulrich answered.

"Ah."

Sunset had come and passed, a fire was lit, and wild rats were fried for dinner. The moon was high in the sky as Helga and Godric stared at each other, not sure what to make of the situation they were now in. Ulrich and Luc had fallen asleep and were now cuddled together underneath a tree.

"So now that we know each other's stories what do we do next?"

Godric shrugged, "I donno." 

Helga sighed. "That's a lot help you know."

"Meh."

***********

Salazar felt like shit. After Lagen had dismissed them Xavier and Vincent had dragged Salazar to the stables and beat him, and . . . _Damn it Salazar, don't think about that!_

He sighed; _I don't have time to think about this right now, I have a job to do._ He leapt from the balcony into a tree and made his way across the branches until he saw the castle of Lord Baden Brown, another influential wizard who was to kill for Lagen. He leapt onto the nearest balcony and ducked into the room beyond. After knocking out the guard he continued in shadows to Brown's private study. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Who's their?" Brown asked not looking up.

Salazar walked into the dim lighting of the study to see the elder wizard in a chair hunched over a book. "Just me papa," Salazar whispered, mimicking Brown's granddaughter's voice and letting his fall out of its ponytail "Mother and Father were fighting again, so I ran away." Salazar silently damned himself. Lagen told him that Brown loved his granddaughter, Roselyn Waverly, dearly, and that she loved back just as much. He felt ashamed of using this information to get the elderly wizard to let his guard down.

Brown looked over to Salazar, "Ah, my precious, come give papa a hug."

Salazar walked over and embraced the older man, enjoying the loving embrace, something he hadn't had since his mother's death. Tears filled his eyes and he had to hold back a sob.

"What's wrong dear?" 

"Oh it's nothing," Salazar said, voice still high, "It's just I wish Mother and Father would try to get along."

Brown's eyes were locked into Salazar's. Salazar felt a memory from his childhood come floating to the surface, the one where his mother died in his arms. A sob escaped and he buried his head into Brown's shoulder. More memories flooded his mind when Salazar realized that most of them were half remembered. Tears still falling down his cheeks he gazed at Brown, "You knew," a statement not a question.

"My boy, I am the best mind wizard in Europe, I can get through any barrier I chose. Now do your job, and kill me. I know my time is neigh, and I rather go now then before Roselyn's wedding. I do ask one favor though, save my granddaughter from the forced marriage. If you don't she will suffer, and according to a gifted seer she will be of much to you in the future. Go talk to her now, she's in the basement."

********

Rowena yawned as she continued to gaze into her crystal ball. Things were starting to get interesting, but for the life of her she couldn't keep her eyes open. The door banged open Salazar walked into the room glaring at her. 

Rowena yawned again, "Sorry, I'm just so tired."

"Why are you following me?"

"Because you are the only one of the four, other than myself, that I know, and I can watch, the other two have met, but I have to meet them, well we have to."

"We don't have to do anything. I should kill you."

"But you won't." Rowena stood and walked over to the younger boy, whom she towered over. "I need your help and you need mine, are you willing to let go of your master?"

Salazar stared at her then nodded. "Yes I am."

"Good."


	3. First Encounters

Past and Present

Act I: Knowing the Past

Chapter Three: First Encounters

Salazar waited atop Lagen's highest tower, letting the night wind play with his hair. "How are you?" he heard Rowena say from behind him.

"OK, I guess."

Rowena studied him and sat next to him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Did they beat you again?"

"It's none of your business."

Rowena sighed, "I'm your friend. It's my job to make sure you're happy," she paused, "and to make you feel like an idiot at times."

"Gee, thanks."

Rowena smiled. "So how are things coming together?"

"I killed Johnson yesterday, and tomorrow I'll kill Powell. The week after that Lord Pendragon is my target. Lagen wants me to kill him in public."

"And then all five of the most powerful wizards in England will be dead," Rowena said. "And no one will know who because you're using muggle methods to kill them."

"Pheone is really pleased with my work. She said I have the ability to become of the most powerful wizards in Europe one day. Maybe even all of Eurasia."

"You will."

Salazar sighed, "But I'm an old orphan. No one takes orphans seriously."

"One day they will see how great you are. And all the pain you've been and will be put through."

"I don't want anymore pain. I just want to die." Salazar stopped for a moment realizing for the first time that he really wanted to die. _What's there to live for anyways? _He asked himself. _What reason do I have to go on? _

Rowena produced a crystal ball and put in front of Salazar's face. "There is someone who you will save from his own self, and he will save you. And I am here too; I want to help as well. Together the four of us will be the vivid stars that lead Europe into a new area of magic."

"Why me? Who said I wanted power, it just gets you trouble."

"The fates choose you."

"Then the fates are nuts."

Rowena snorted then burst out laughing.

* * *

It was mourning; the birds were chirping happily, the sun was evaporating the due. Godric was happy, until Helga broke through daze of happiness the question that he really didn't wan to face.

"So Godric," Helga began, "Where are you going now?" Once again she was disguised as a boy. Today however she went for the 'sexy man' look instead of the 'cute boy' she did yesterday. Her hair had become shoulder length and her breasts somehow managed to look like pectorals, though Godric was unsure how she did that and decided that it was in his best interests not to ask. She even grew a small goatee, again Godric decided not to ask. And despite the height and voice problems she was pulling it off quite well. Much to Godric's discomfort.

"I'm not sure."

Helga sighed, "I'm not surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Helga sighed and watched Luc play with a butterfly that was trying to land on his nose. They were currently resting on top of hill that over looked a small town. Ulrich had gone ahead to reserve rooms for them. "Don't you feel it?" Helga asked.

"You mean a calling sensation?"

"Yes."

Godric sighed and drew his knees up to his chest. "I feel it."

Helga stroked her chin, "You know, it's funny."

"What's funny?"

"Having facial hair."

Godric stared at her for a moment then burst out laughing. "At least you can make it come and go as you please, the rest of us men have to shave. Which is more of a hassle then it's wroth isn't that right Luc?"

Luc looked over at him and shrugged, then went back to playing with the butterfly.

"I don't think he shaves yet," Helga said.

"I don't think so either." Godric sighed, "Some men can grow it fast and look good, some can't grow it well and they look good without it. Me, I grow it slowly and don't look good with half a bread."

"Well you are seventeen."

Ulrich walked up at that moment along with a middle aged man dressed in fine muggle clothes.

"Uh oh," Helga said screwing up her face and becoming a young woman with tanned skin and curly red hair that stopped at her shoulder.

"What's wrong, that's Morgan Powell," Godric said standing up.

"I know, he's Ulrich's uncle. He really doesn't like me. Says I'm not good enough for Ulrich. And according to Ulrich doesn't think too much of Luc either."

"Oh."

"Well, young Master Gryffindor," Powell said with a smile. Powell was thin, almost unhealthy looking. His eyes were like an owl's; large, wise, and unblinking. He raised a large skeletal had to shake Godric's. "How is your father?"

"I think so sir," Godric forced a small smile and shook his hand, "I'm sorry I'm not better dressed, I'm traveling incognito."

"That's quite alright young man, quite alright." He turned to Helga, "And who might you be young lady?"

Helga lowered her pitch a little and said, "I am Holly Bryant, I'm a knight for Lord Sasame."

"Ah, so you're the famous Ms. Bryant. Yes Sasame has told me about you."

Both Ulrich and Godric looked at her curiously but she shot them both glances that said she would tell them later.

"And Luc. Still as silent as ever." Luc glared at Powell who decided to ignore this, "Well as I always say the mouth reflects the brain."

Godric started feeling a pronounce dislike for this man. And was about to tell him of when Helga elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't say anything stupid," she hissed.

"Well," Powell said addressing all of them, "I'm staying in my summer home and you are all welcome to join me."

Ulrich put on a smile, "Thank you uncle."

* * *

It was late at night when the four friends met. Helga was still in her Holly Bryant form.

"So what's with this Holly thing?" Godric asked.

Helga sighed; "You've heard of her right?" the three boys nodded. "Well Sasame is a good friend of mine, and he knows I love dragons and adventuring and he's the only other person, other than you guys who know I'm a metamorphmagus. So he helped me create Holly and thus I became on of his knights. My parents are friends with him so whenever I went off to his manor they always thought he would teach me stuff. Besides," she blushed, "He's really handsome."

Godric looked thoughtful, "Yeah, he is rather pretty."

Helga sighed, "Just what I need, another gay boy in my life."

"Hey wait!" Godric stood, "I'm not gay!"

"You just commented on how pretty Sasame is!"

"So he is, that doesn't mean I'm gay!"

As the two of them began to bicker Luc's eyes narrowed and his ears twitched. Something was on the roof, but he couldn't hear what. He pulled on Ulrich's sleeve.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked. Luc pointed up at the ceiling. Ulrich strained ears but couldn't hear anything. "Helga, Godric shut up."

"What is it?" Godric asked but Ulrich made a hissing sound. There was silence for a few moments before a scampering was heard.

"Someone's on the roof!" Helga said. She grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows, "I'm going to check it out." She dashed to the window and climbed onto the roof.

"Luc," Ulrich began, "Go to the kitchens, and let the house elves know something is up."

Luc nodded, grabbed a piece of parchment and ran out of the door while scribbling on it.

"Godric you and I will split up, I'll take the lower half of the manor, you take the top, find my uncle."

"Gotcha," he said and sprinted off. Down hallways he went opening doors with his wand and looking inside for Powell.

He reached a room that appeared to be Powell's study. The room was dark and the window was open. Godric knew that Powell wasn't inside, but something was pulling him in. Before he knew it he was in the middle of the study and something sharp was thrown at him. He ducked just in time and a small figure lunched itself at him.

"_Impedimenta!"_ Godric called causing his attacker to stop in midair.

Godric crawled out from underneath him and looked at the attacker. "Scrawny thing aren't you?"

The boy glared at him with emerald green eyes. Blond hair falling out of the pony tail it was kept in.

Godric kept his wand fixed on the boy, the jinx wasn't going to last much longer and the boy wouldn't try anything stupid with a wand pointed point blank in his face.

"So are you going to kill me or what?" The boy asked.

Godric ignored this and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business," the boy snapped.

Helga came in through the window, "I see you caught our little rat."

Godric looked up at her beaming, "Wasn't too hard." Godric regretted taking his attention away from the boy, for as soon as he did the boy lunged at him and bit Godric's forearm, hard. 

Godric let out a yell that would be heard miles away.


End file.
